Okita Sougo
Okita Sougo (冲 田 総 悟) jest Kapitanem Pierwszej Dywizji Shinsengumi i najlepszym szermierzem w oddziałach policji. Wygląd Sougo jest młodym, dobrze zbudowanym mężczyzną średniego wzrostu. Posiada jasne przydługie włosy i postrzępioną grzywkę opadającą na duże karmazynowo - brązowe oczy. Ma niewinną wręcz dziecięcą twarz i wąskie usta. Ubrany jest zazwyczaj w typowy mundur Shinsengumi. Pod szyją ma białą długą chustkę włożoną do czarnej kamizelki z żółtym zamkiem. Na to zakłada ciemną, rozpiętą sięgającą do uda marynarkę z kołnierzem. Zdobiona jest złotymi klamrami i takimiż guzikami, posiada też mankiety o trójkątnym kształcie. Czarne długie spodnie podtrzymuje brązowym paskiem ze srebrną klamrą. Przy lewym biodrze ma przewiązaną ciemną pochwę, z której wystaje rękojeść katany. Na nogach ma czarne, ciężkie buty na niewielkim obcasie. W czasie wolnym Sougo chodzi w białym płaszczu z długimi rękawami, haori. Na nogi zakłada turkusowe plisowane, szerokie spodnie, przewiązane pasem zaplecionym na końcu w niewielką kokardę. Często nosi ze sobą opaskę do spania. Ma czarne obramowanie i czerwone wnętrze z wymalowaną parą szeroko otwartych oczu z prostymi rzęsami. Osobowość thumb|170px|left|Sadystyczna natura Sougo Sougo jest niezwykle inteligentny i uroczy. Jednakże ten idealny obraz psują jego poszczególne cechy charakteru. To sadysta i intrygant chcący objąć stanowisko Wicedowódcy, pozbywając się Hijikaty. Nienawiść do swojego przełożonego wynika z tego, że mężczyzna odebrał mu rodzinę i znajomych oraz złamał serce Mitsuby. Mimo to traktuje go jako swojego przyjaciela, a jego "zamachy" mają bardziej na celu drażnienie się ze swoim dowódcą aniżeli pozbawienie go życia. Sougo jako zaprawiony w boju szermierz wie, kiedy przerwać walkę. Zachował się tak podczas krzyżowania mieczy z Imai Nobume, oznajmiając, iż to nie ona jest jego celem. Nie potrafi jednak zakończyć swojej rywalizacji z Kagurą, nazywaną "Chińską dziewczyną". Uwielbia praktykować wyprowadzanie kobiet na smyczach oraz zmuszać je do wykonywania jego poleceń. Założył również obrożę Hijikacie i namawiał do tego Kondo. Sougo posiada także enigmatyczną stronę, nie stroniącą od refleksji. Podczas swoich rozmyślań zaczyna zastanawiać się, o co w rzeczywistości walczy. Udowodnił też, że bardzo dobrze zna się na polityce i potrafi wyjaśnić działania ludzi, czy organizacji dążących do objęcia władzy. Tylko trzy osoby darzy szacunkiem. Pierwszą z nich jest jego starsza siostra, Okita Mitsuba zastępująca mu matkę. Był do niej bardzo przywiązany i szczerze mu na niej zależało. Następny jest Kondo Isao, dowódca Shinsengumi, którego traktuje jak prawdziwego przyjaciela i wobec, którego jest lojalny. I w końcu Sakata Gintoki. Być może połączyła ich nienawiść do Hijikaty, jednak nie ulega wątpliwości, że mężczyźni potrafią znaleźć wspólny język. Sougo zwraca się do niego "danna", ponadto przedstawił go jako swojego przyjaciela Mitsubie. Historia thumb|200px|Sougo w dzieciństwie Sougo dorósł w Bushuu, części dzielnicy Musahshi. Jego rodzice zmarli, kiedy był jeszcze dzieckiem, więc jego wychowaniem zajęła się starsza siostra Mitsuba. Rozpieściła go, ponieważ osierocony zaczął izolować się od społeczeństwa. Przez swój trudny charakter nie miał zbyt wielu przyjaciół, ale wszystko zmieniło się, kiedy poznał Kondo. Mężczyzna trenował z nim w swoim dojo. Po pojawieniu się Hijikaty, Sougo znowu odsunął się od ludzi. Uważał, że skupia on na sobie całą uwagę Kondo i coraz bardziej zbliża się do Mitsuby. Pewnego dnia podsłuchał ich rozmowę. Choć Mitsuba szczerze wyznała swoje uczucia, Hijikata odtrącił dziewczynę, czym jeszcze bardziej go rozwścieczył. Wszystko to sprawiło, że Okita nie darzył sympatią swojego przyszłego przełożonego. Kilka lat później Sougo wraz z pozostałymi uczniami dojo wyrusza do Edo i wstępuje do Shinsengumi. Wkrótce zostaje okrzyknięty najlepszym szermierzem i mianowany na najmłodszego dowódcę w historii. W udziale przypada mu Pierwszy Oddział, ale aspiracje Sougo sięgają nieco wyżej. Fabuła Saga Gengai thumb|right|200px|Sougo i Kagura strzelają do Hasegawy Sougo wraz z pozostałymi członkami Shinsengumi wysłuchuje poleceń związanych z ochroną Szoguna podczas festiwalu. Udaje się więc na miejsce, gdzie spostrzega Kagurę strzelającą do Hasegawy, by wygrać nagrodę. Przyłącza się do niej i wspólnie celują do mężczyzny.Manga Gintama: Rozdział 29, str. 17-18Manga Gintama: Rozdział 30, str. 11-12 thumb|200px|left|Rozwścieczeni Sougo i Kagura Kiedy Gengai uruchamia swoje roboty, Okita jest ciągle przy budce z nagrodami. Okazuje się, że Shinsegumi ma problem z przybywającymi ciągle tworami techniki. Z opresji ratuje ich para rozwścieczonych nastolatków otoczonych złowrogą aurą. Kondo nazywa ich "demoniczną festiwalową bandą", która karze ludzi odbierających innym dobrą zabawę.Manga Gintama: Rozdział 31, str. 2, 9 Saga Rengokukan Sougo pojawia się na trybunach, by pooglądać walczące ze sobą kobiety. Spotyka Najemników i prosi, by poszli za nim. Okazuje się, że zabrał ich w miejsce spotkań towarzyskich przestępczego półświatka, gdzie znajduje się nielegalna arena, na której wojownicy walczą na śmierć i życie. Prosi o pomoc Gintokiego, ale nie jako członek Shinsengumi.Manga Gintama: Rozdział 42, str. 3 - 9 200px|thumb|left|Sougo przyłącza się do Najemników W mieście Sougo pokonuje grupkę rzezimieszków. Jest rozczarowany, bo wciąż nie trafił na ich szefa. Nagle zjawia się Hijikata. Manga Gintama: Rozdział 42, str. 19 Sougo opowiada mu o swojej samozwańczej misji. Później we trójkę spotykają się z Gintokim w kawiarni. Po śmierci Kidomaru, siedzi w mieszkaniu Najemników. Uważa, że teraz trzeba poszukać kogoś, kto przygarnie dzieci, po czym przeprasza Sakatę za wciągnięcie ich w całą sytuację. W tym momencie w mieszkaniu pojawiają się dzieci przygarnięte przez Kidomaru i proszą Gintokiego o pomoc. Sougo postanawia się do nich przyłączyć. Gintama Manga: Rozdział 43, str. 1 -2Manga Gintama: Rozdział 43, str. 12 - 19 Sougo przystawia katanę do szyi jednemu z organizatorów nielegalnych walk. Przyłączają się do niego pozostali członkowie Shinsengumi. Okazuje się, że prawdziwe grube ryby zdołały uciec. Kiedy Hijikata oświadcza, że Najemnicy będą musieli popełnić seppuku, jeśli policja ucierpi na tej akcji, Okita informuje Kagurę, że pomoże jej skonać, jeśli sama będzie się bała. Manga Gintama: Rozdział 44, str. 15 - 19 Saga Samuraj z Pociągu thumb|200px|right|Sougo celuje do szefa policji Sougo kładzie inspektorowi policji pistolet na stole i nakazuje popełnić samobójstwo, zgodnie z instrukcją jego żony. Kiedy policjant nie kwapi się do wykonania polecenia, chłopak sam chwyta za broń i przystawia mu do czoła, nazywając przy tym starym brzydalem. Następnie pociąga za spust. Udając targanego wyrzutami sumienia, wkłada broń do ręki Hijikaty i nawołuje innych członków Shinsengumi twierdząc, że wicedowódca oszalał. Jak się po chwili okazuje, Sougo nie zabił inspektora. thumb|200px|left|Sougo jako "Zabójca 13" Katakuriko zwołał swoich podwładnych, w tym Sougo, by wyznaczyć im nowe zadanie. Okazuje się, iż nadopiekuńczy tatuś wybrał trzech swoich najlepszych ludzi do osłaniania go, kiedy ten będzie pozbywał się chłopaka swojej córki. Sougo, podobnie jak Kondo, daje się ponieść i przekształca się w "Zabójcę Sougo 13". thumb|200px|right|Sougo grozi Shichibeiowi Kiedy Kuriko chce przejechać się kolejką, a Shichibei nie ma na to ochoty, pojawia się za nim Sougo, który za pomocą niezbyt wyszukanych słów i groźbą zmusza go do przejażdżki. Okita idzie za nimi na kolejkę. Katakuriko, który nie jest pewien powodzenia akcji młodego dowódcy, zostaje pocieszony przez Hijikatę, nazywającego Sougo sadystą wśród sadystów. Niestety chłopak nie zapiął pasów i spadł z miejsca, kończąc jako chorągiewka na końcu kolejki. Ku zaskoczeniu szefa policji, Sougo jest wyraźnie przerażony swoim położeniem. Po przejażdżce i udaniu się na zewnątrz spostrzegają, że zakochani idą w stronę diabelskiego koła, gdzie zapewne zamierzają się pocałować. Drużyna złożona z Katakuriko, Sougo i Kondo podlatuje helikopterem pod ich wagonik. Po otworzeniu drzwi okazuje się, iż cała trójka jest uzbrojona w karabiny. Przeszkadza im jednak wojownik miłości, Majonez 13. Saga Umibozu thumb|200px|left|Sougo i Hijikata obserwują walkę Gintokiego z obcym Sougo zastanawia się, kim jest Umibozu. Po chwili okazuje się, że jest to czyściciel wszechświata, który zabija najniebezpieczniejsze stwory. Jakiś czas później, kiedy pozostali szukają pasożytniczego obcego, Sougo ogląda wiadomości, z których dowiaduje się o napadzie na bank. Jednakże przybywa z ekipą dopiero po zakończeniu całego zdarzenia. Rozkazuje podwładnym szykować się do ataku, ale z banku wychodzi sam Umibozu... Łysy i z szarpiąca się Kagurą. Shinsengumi pozostają więc bez słowa, po czym wchodzą do środka. Chłopak zastanawia się, czy ojciec jego rywalki zawsze walczy z takimi obrzydliwymi potworami. thumb|200px|right|Sougo podczas wystrzału z działa Jakiś czas później wraz z pozostałymi członkami Shinsegumi przybywa do Terminalu opanowanego przez obcego. Chwyta megafon i informuje stwora, że jest otoczony. Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że nie mogą do niego strzelać bez pozwolenia w trosce o rządowy budynek. Jest zaskoczony przybyciem Gintokiego, który zdecydował się jednak wkroczyć do akcji. Kiedy Kondo postanawia strzelać do potwora, wbrew ogólnemu zakazowi, Sougo i Hijikata obserwują walkę, jaką toczą Gintoki wraz z Umibozu. Po wystrzeleniu pocisku przez Katakuriko czeka na rozwój wydarzeń. Kiedy okazuje się, iż potwór jest martwy, a Najemnicy i Yato cali i zdrowi, wraz z Hijikatą i Kondo opuszcza Terminal. Dopada ich grupa reporterów, ale Okita odrzuca ich jednym kopnięciem. Saga Zmagania z Niemowlakiem thumb|left|196px|Sougo i mały KanshichirouŚpiącego na ławce Sougo budzi Gintoki ze swoim rzekomym synem. Samuraj chce zostawić dziecko policji, by ta zajęła się poszukiwaniami, ale Okita nie kwapi się do wypełnienia tego zadania, ponieważ według niego chłopczyk i Gintoki są wręcz identyczni. Następnie kładzie się na ławce i zaleca wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Gdy zamierza ponownie ułożyć się do snu, Sakata wrzuca go do pobliskiej rzeki. Saga Okita Mitsuba thumb|200px|right|Rodzeństwo Okita Sougo przez sen zamiast owieczek liczy martwe ciała Hijikaty, który po przebudzeniu informuje go o przybyłym gościu. Kiedy pozostali członkowie Shinsengumi podsłuchują rozmowę Mitsuby z Kondo, Sougo strzela do nich bazuki, po czym podciąga Yamazakiego i przystawia mu ostrze do gardła. Mitsuba zwraca mu jednak uwagę i mężczyzna pada przed nią na kolana prosząc o wybaczenie. Następnie chwyta ją za rękę i oprowadza po siedzibie Shinsegumi. Jakiś czas później siedzą razem w kawiarni i rozmawiają na temat ślubu kobiety oraz stanu jej zdrowia. Kiedy Mitsuba spogląda przez okno, Sougo strzela do naśmiewających się z niego kolegów z pracy. Zapytany o przyjaciół przyprowadza Gintokiego. Po krótkiej rozmowie kobieta zaczyna się krztusić i pluć sosem tabasco, czym martwi Sougo. Mężczyźni odprowadzają ją do domu. Mitsuba chce zapytać o Hijikatę, jednakże Sougo zabrania jej się z nim spotykać. thumb|200px|left|Sougo kontra Hijikata Po tym, jak straciła przytomność Sougo jest jeszcze bardziej wściekły na Hijikatę. Jakiś czas później pojawia się w dojo, gdzie trenuje jego dowódca. Chce by nie zbliżał się do Mitsuby, jest przy tym zawzięty i poważny. Dowiaduje się jednak, że Kuraba Toma sprzedaje broń terrorystom. Prosi Hijikatę o przesunięcie dochodzenia. Kiedy odmawia atakuje go z zaskoczenia, jednakże przegrywa walkę. Jakiś czas później zaniepokojony stanem zdrowia Mistuby, przybiega do szpitala. Dochodzi do męskiej rozmowy między nim, a Kondo. Później okazuje się, że Hijikata wyruszył na samozwańczą misję. Sougo siłą powstrzymany przez szefa zostaje w szpitalu. Wyjawia, że wie dlaczego Hijikata nie mógł się związać z jego siostrą, ale i tak go nienawidzi. Pomaga mu Gintoki, który zawozi go na miejsce akcji Shinsengumi. Sougo staje na drodze samochodu, którym jedzie Toma i wyciąga katanę. Przepoławia pojazd, który w konsekwencji wybucha za jego plecami. Potem ponownie udaje się do szpitala, gdzie umiera jego siostra. Saga Polowanie na Małpy thumb|190px|left|Sougo podczas spotkania "śrubokrętów" Sougo i Hijikata, których ciała zmieniły się w śrubokręty postanowili zagrać w Monkey Hunter, by odnaleźć Amanto stojących za całą sytuacją. Specjalnie stworzyli awatary, które wyglądały jak obcy. Niestety przyciągnęli jedynie Najemników, Kondo i Katsurę, którzy obserwowali ich walkę z głównym potworem. Później wspólnie udają się do groty, gdzie wychodzi na jaw ich prawdziwa osobowość. Jakiś czas później Sougo wraz z pozostałymi graczami siedzi w kawiarence, gdzie rozmawiają o swojej przyszłości. Kiedy Katsura proponuje im wszystkim pracę kierowców, ten wraz z Kagurą rzuca się na niego. Potem wszyscy idą w swoją stronę wiedząc, że ich życie już nigdy nie wróci do normy.thumb|200px|Sougo zaczyna pić Tydzień później Sougo zaczął pracować na boisku do golfa jako nosiciel kijów. Wieczorem poszedł napić się do baru, gdzie postawił drinka Hijikacie. Wychodzą wspólnie chwiejąc się nogach, a na drodze staje im kobieta w czerwonej sukience, którą jest Sarutobi Ayame. Wskazuje im miejsce pobytu Amanto. Sougo wraz z Hijikatą rozmontowują działa kosmicznego statku, by obcy nie trafili w nadjeżdżających Najemników. Później z daleka ogląda jak statek wybucha w powietrzu, jednakże jego ciało nie wraca do normy.Manga Gintama: Rozdział 192, str. 11 – 19Anime Gintama: Odcinek 123 Bieżąca Saga Umiejętności i Przedmioty thumb|190px|right|Sougo i jego katana Umiejętności * Zwiększona Siła: Kondo Isao wspomina, że Sougo jest najlepszym wojownikiem w dojo. Jego umiejętności bojowe są na wyższym poziomie niż Hijikaty, bowiem rzadko z nim przegrywa. Mężczyzna za pomocą jednego cięcia był w stanie przepołowić samochód, którym jechał narzeczony Mitsuby lub kamienie wspierające budynek podczas walki z Imai Nobume. Przedmioty * Katana model Kiku-ichimonji RX-78: Sougo nosi ze sobą katanę, tradycyjny japoński miecz, który schowany jest w pochwie, umieszczonej na lewym biodrze. Rękojeść zdobiona jest typowym oplotem tsukaito. Katana ma wbudowany odtwarzacz mp3, a jej ostrze potrafi przeciąć nawet skałę. * Pochwa katany: Pochwa jego katany nazywa się Sayako i jest żoną Kusanagiego, Amanto pochodzącego z gwiazdy Ekskalibura. Manga Gintama: Rozdział 424, str. 19 *'Bazooka Shinsengumi': Sougo bardzo często ma przy sobie charakterystyczną bazookę, z której strzela nie tylko do przeciwników, ale także do Hijikaty. Walki * Okita Sougo kontra Minamito Sui * Kagura i Okita Sougo kontra Nishino Tsukamu * Okita Sougo kontra Imai Nobume Relacje Czytaj artykuł: Okita Sougo/Relacje Cytaty * "Zastanawiam się... Za co tak właściwie walczymy?" Manga Gintama: Rozdział 399, str. 5 Ciekawostki * W oryginalnej japońskiej mandze lubi używać w zdaniu końcówek ~ desaa i '' ~ desuzee''. * Hideaki Sorachi pierwotnie zaprojektował Okitę jako kobietę uzbrojoną w parasol, ale musiał zrezygnować ze swojego zamiaru, ponieważ do Shinsengumi należą tylko mężczyźni. * Jego postać bazuje na Okicie Sojim (沖田総司), kapitanie pierwszej dywizji Shinsengumi. Soji słynął ze swojego posługiwania się bronią. Miał dwie siostry - starsza z nich Mitsu zajmowała się nim, kiedy zachorował na gruźlicę. W Gintamie, to Mistuba była słabego zdrowia, a Sougo się nią opiekował. Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Członkowie Shinsengumi Kategoria:Rak